Promises That Are Not Yet Broken or Forgotten
by SpellMasters
Summary: HPXSG1 crossover. Lily and James left behind a will that stated that Harry in no way shape or form should go to the Dursely's instead he is to be brought up by Daniel Jackson. Who is this person and what is his relation to James Potter?
1. Prologue

Promises That Are Not Yet Forgotten or Broken

SpellMasters

Authors Notes: Hey! I have not given up on Amnesia, it is just going under some much needed construction. In the mean time, please enjoy this story. Even though this is only the prologue, I hope to be able to update every two weeks or so. I do not have any of the Harry Potter books with me, so I apologize in advance if I misspell any of the Harry Potter words. This story by the way is a crossover with Stargate SG-1, so if you don't like it or don't know what that is you might not enjoy this story. But please read it anyways, I'm not guaranteeing anything, but you might find yourself to be enjoying it all the same. I hope that you have as much fun reading this as I hope to have writing it.

Disclaimer: Really people, if I owned Harry Potter would I really be writing fanfiction about it? I'm just borrowing the characters, I will return them as soon as I am done. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

_Dear Albus,_

_If you have received this will then that means that we have passed on, on to our next big adventure. This will regards what we wish to happen to Harry if he survives and we do not. There are a few things that you should be made aware of:_

_Sirius was NOT our secret keeper. We switched at the last minute to Peter. Our reasoning behind this, actually Lily and Sirius' reasoning behind this was, that no-one would suspect us to use Peter as our secret keeper; everyone would expect us to use one of my best friends, Sirius. It is the perfect bluff._

_In no terms whatsoever is Harry to be brought to live with Lily's sister! Sirius is Harry's godfather, and as such should gain custody of him. If Sirius is for some reason not able to take Harry, then he will go to my brother Daniel. Yes, I know that Daniel lives in America, but those are our wishes. We have already checked with the American ministry of magic and they have agreed to let Harry attend Hogwarts even if he ends up living in America. And for your information, I didn't even bring my wand to the meeting, Lily wouldn't let me. They believe that it would be too much for them to handle, with not only having Harry in their school but keeping the threats and attacks away from him and the rest of the school. They also believe that it would be too much of a burden for them to take at this point in time, due to their own internal affairs._

_Sirius, Peter, and I are illegal animagus'. We finished the process in our fifth year. I was a Stag and my nickname was Prongs. Peter is a rat and his nickname is Wormtail. Sirius is a big, black, grim-looking dog. We became animagus' so we could be with our friend on the full moons. Remus, at first was very angry with us, but that didn't last long. Remus' nickname, for obvious reasons, is Moony. If by the time Harry reaches Hogwarts, he does not know about us first I would like someone to slap Daniel, Sirius, Remus, and Peter hard in the back of the head. And then I would like someone to tell him our story. It would be a shame for him to not know his heritage. This leads into my next term._

_I want my Invisibility cloak to be given to Harry in his first year at Christmas time along with the Marauders Map, which we know you took from Filch and that you still have. Put in an anonymous message that these were mine and that I wanted him to have it, and that I want him to see it put to good use._

_Please tell our friends and family that we do not blame them whatsoever, except if they were the ones to betray us to He-who-shall-be-killed. Then, in that case, we fully blame you and we are disappointed that we thought that you were trustworthy enough to be our friend or to even be considered part of our family. We love all of you, and we wish that you do not mourn to long for us, and to those of you who bottle in your emotions, please don't. Bottling in your emotions will only lead to very disastrous results, which would lead to even more possible death or pain for others. We wish to Thank-you, to everyone for all that you have done for us. No-one has been forgotten and you are all very important to us, and will always remain in our hearts. We also ask that you try to get on with your lives, and do not dwell on our deaths to long, for that is unhealthy and we would not wish for any of our friends or family to be hurt permanently because of us. We love you all._

_Love,_

_James "Prongs" Potter_

_and_

_Lily "Fireball" Evans-Potter_

This will was signed and made a legal document by the goblins of Gringotts. All the terms on this will shall be followed or a very severe punishment will befall those who do not comply with them, the person will receive one warning and then dire consequences will be soon to follow. We are terribly sorry about your loss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Any type of review is welcome. I enjoy critisizm as long as it is constructive, so that I can make my story better. If you are going to flame it, then please go right ahead, I will just ask that you give me something that I can work on. Thanks. Now, press that pretty purple button in the bottom left corner of your screen you know you want to. Thanks in advance. SpellMasters out!


	2. The Problem

Promises That Are Not Yet Forgotten or Broken

SpellMasters

Chapter One: The Problem

Author's Note: I can't apologize enough about the wait. The next chapter will not be as long at all. I'm not going to give a definitive date so that I don't make promises I can't keep. But here you go, the next chapter!

SG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore looked at the letter he had just received; Lily and James' will. He thought sadly to himself, 'how could it have come to this.' Unable to focus on the work in front of him, due to the troubling thoughts that were now swirling around in his head, he put his work away and sat there brooding, before a loud knock brought him out of his thoughts.

"Enter." he said, and when he looked up he saw a man with sandy brown hair, run in hurridly and before Albus could ask what was wrong the man spoke up.

"Headmaster,-they-have-Sirius-in-custody-and-they-are-also-saying-that-he-killed-thirteen-muggles-and-Peter." The man said all in one breathe.

"Slow down, Remus, my boy. Who's got Sirius?" Albus asked, after figuring out what Remus had said.

"The Ministry."

"How did this happen, maybe you should start from the beginning."

"Sirius and I were chatting, when he said he had to go; he didn't say to where, but it was to check on James and Lily. I went to Peter's, to make sure that he was fine, you know, just to make sure. But when I got there Peter wasn't there. We had made these two-way mirrors; they had allowed James and Sirius to talk to each other when they were in separate detentions. I had one, and Sirius had the other one. So I then told him that Peter wasn't at home. Sirius then told me that he had probably gone out, and it was nothing to worry about, to which I responded with informing him that I had planned with Peter to meet with him around this time. Sirius then muttered something, and all I could make out was something about a traitor. He then said he had to go. I then went back to my house. A few hours later, I got a floo from the ministry saying that Sirius was in their custody and he was requesting me. When I got to where Sirius was being held, he told me to tell you that Potter Manor had been destroyed, but Harry was still alive. He brought Harry to one of the neighbors, and then he stupidly went to go and find Peter. He then told me to tell you, and that you would know what to do."

Remus told him this, and then looked at Albus, and gave him an inquiring look.

"Remus I have much to tell you, but now is not the time. Right now, we have to go to the Ministry, and prevent them from making a terrible mistake. There will be time for questions, later. After we have Sirius and get Harry situated."

"Okay." Remus said, still clearly confused; but he put his questions aside for later, when his best friend was not in trouble of going to Azkaban, and Harry had a place to go.

"Come my boy, let us go and talk to the minister and resolve this 'serious' matter." As Dumbledore said this, the twinkle that had been missing from his eyes, was now present again, albeit faintly. Remus groaned. An hour later found Remus and Dumbledore finally entering the Minster's office. At this point, Remus was starting to get very agitated.

HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HP

Three hours, one pardon, three drops of verisetereum, and some really high tensions later, Sirius was finally walking out of the Ministry holding cell, he had been in for the past three and a half hours. He stormed out of the Ministry, with Remus and Albus following. Sirius retrieved his motorbike, shrunk it with his wand, and after agreeing with Albus and Remus about meeting at Hogwarts, he Apparated to Hogsmeade and walked to Hogwarts from there. Meanwhile, Remus and Albus simply walked back into the Ministry, and took a floo to the Headmaster's office. Once there, they both got comfortable, while waiting for Sirius to arrive.

"Would you like a Lemon Drop?" Albus asked Remus.

"No thanks; but I would like some tea, if you could?"

Once the tea was brought up, by a house elf, they fell into an uncomfortable silence, each of them thinking about the horrible events that had occurred earlier in the day. Fifteen minutes later, the door opened and in walked Sirius.

"What took you so long?" Remus asked Sirius, with a hint of worry and concern in his voice.

"Once I had Apparated to Hogsmeade to Hogsmeade, I decided to walk from there to help me clear my head."

"Sirius, perhaps you could explain what happened at Godric's Hollow today."

"Well, I was at Remus' house earlier today; and I realized that I hadn't checked on James and Lily for a while. Normally, I would go and check on them, see if they need anything, and visit with them a couple times a week. So I went over to Godric's Hollow and saw the Dark Mark above the house and that the house was in shambles. It was like someone had set fire to it. I rushed up to the wreckage to see what happened to Lily and James."

Sirius, at this point, had to pause, because he was having difficulties getting out what happened next. Remus conjured a glass of water which was laced with a strong calming draught and handed it to Sirius, who gratefully took it and drank some. He put the glass down and then continued with his story.

"I walked into what would have been the kitchen and saw James there. He was clearly….lifeless. I looked around for his wand, found it lying next to him, and put it into my pocket. I then, carefully walked up the stairs and into the nursery where I thought Lily would be."

Sirius took a long drink of water, and started back up.

"Once there, I saw Lily in front of the nursery, like she had stood in the way and protected Harry. I looked around for Harry, and found him lying down in his crib. I walked over to him, and picked him up. I found a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead. At that point, Remus called my name on the two-way mirrors we both had. He then told me that Peter wasn't at home, and then also told me that he had told Peter to be expecting him around that time. I then went to a couple places I knew to be Death Eater hang outs and found no one there. I then decided to go to Diagon Alley, and while there I saw Peter, and confronted him. After a couple minutes he blew up the street and then cut off his own finger and transformed. That is when I was arrested and brought into the ministry."

After 15 minutes of silence, where each man was stuck in his own thoughts; Albus spoke up.

"Why don't we go retrieve Harry, and then discuss who is going to get custody of him? Shall we?"

Sirius and Remus both nodded. The three of them walked out of the school and then to the edge of the wards, where they apparated to Godric's Hollow.

Once Harry was safely in Sirius' arms they apparated back to Hogwarts, and from there they walked back to the Headmaster's office.

After a couple minutes of silence, Sirius swore.

"Oh, shit!"

"What?" Remus asked, glaring at Sirius for swearing around Harry.

Remus' anger was quickly forgotton with Sirius' next statement, "We forgot about Daniel!"

HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HP

A/N: I know this chapter is kinda short, I originally didn't want to end it here, but I figured that you would want an update at some point. I am soooo incredibly sorry about the long wait. I hope that you won't have to wait that long for the next chapter, at all. Anyways, thanks for sticking with me this long. Now you know what to do, press that little purple/blue button in the bottom left of your screen. You know you want to. So leave me a review, and tell me what you liked, hated, what I shouldn't change, and what needs work. Also, in the next chapter, Daniel will make his debue. I promise. Thanks to all, and to all happy reading! SpellMasters out.


	3. The Dreadful Meeting

Promises That Are Not Yet Broken or Forgotten

SpellMasters

Chapter Two: The Dreadful Meeting

Author's Note: I can't tell you all how sorry I am for not writing this chapter sooner. I had writer's block for a while and then school interfered. It's no excuse for not writing, I know; but here's the next chapter.

A Few Notes: There will be some timeline manipulation. It was brought to my attention that Daniel would be 16 and in college at the time Harry was born. Instead, this will start after Gamekeeper. All will be explained in the story!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own 'em!

HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HP

Remus and Sirius quickly made their way back to the Headmaster's office. A crib was conjured for Harry, who was fast asleep, and he was put into it. Before Remus or Sirius could say anything, Albus spoke up.

"I made a portkey that will take you two to Dr. Jackson's residence. If at all possible please bring him back here; but do not force him."

Remus and Sirius took the portkey and landed in the middle of a room. The room had all grey walls and as they turned around they saw a giant circle with strange markings on it and a ramp leading up to it. They turned back around, and instead of finding an empty room they found men pointing guns at them. All of a sudden, they saw lights flashing from the claxons and heard a voice over the intercom.

"Unsceduled off-world activation" and then "General Hammond and SG-1 please report to the control room. General Hammond and SG-1 please report to the control room."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, and then to the men still pointing guns and them and thought, _what now?_

HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HP

Daniel Jackson, of SG1 was in his office when heard SG1 being called to the control room. He sighed to himself and made his way there. He walked into the control room, and saw that the rest of SG1 was already there. This was normal as his office was the farthest away from the gate, out of all of them. Once he was there, General Hammond spoke up.

"Who are they, and how did they get into the base?"

Walter, who had been running a gate diagnostic, replied. "They came through the gate, from a wormhole the computer didn't recognize. The Iris didn't shut. I'm doing a gate diagnostic to find out why."

"Who are they?" Hammond answered.

At this point, they all turned their attention to the gate room. Daniel gasped and his face went pale. Jack looked over at him.

"Daniel?"

"I know them. I don't know how they got here, though."

"Who are these people, Dr. Jackson?" Hammond interjected before Jack could respond.

"They're friends of mine, from before I joined the Stargate program."

"How did they get through the gate?"

"I don't know. Please General, I know them. They won't hurt anybody." Daniel gave a pleading look to Hammond. Hammond then, picked up the microphone and told the security personnel to stand down. "Thank-you General."

Daniel then walked out of the control room and towards the gate room, without a word to anyone. Jack just gave Hammond a frustrated look and followed after him. Once in the Gate room, they heard Daniel talking.

"What are you two doing here? Is everyone okay? Where's James?"

The two men looked overwhelmed by this, but recovered quickly.

Remus spoke up, "Dumbledore sent us."

Daniel frowned when Remus didn't answer his last two questions. "Is James okay?"

This time Sirius answered in a serious tone. "That's actually why we're here."

All of a sudden a man behind Daniel spoke up. "Daniel."

Daniel turned around and saw the rest of SG1 in the gate room.

"Um. Why don't we go into the briefing room?" Daniel said this looking at both SG1 and Remus and Sirius. Both agreed and Daniel led everyone to the briefing room; General Hammond was already there waiting for them; everyone sat down and no one spoke.

"General Hammond, this is Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Guys, this is General Hammond, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, and Teal'c. General Hammond is the commander of the base."

At this point Jack spoke up. "Daniel, what are they doing here?"

"I don't actually know." He looked at Remus and Sirius.

After a moment Sirius spoke up.

"Daniel there is something that I've got to tell you, that you're not going to like." Sirius paused, took a sip of water that had been passed around and then continued speaking. "There's really no other way for me to say this, but James and Lily are dead."

Sirius made an attempt to continue, but was too choked up. Daniel looked shocked. He opened his mouth several times, attempting to speak, but in the end closed it.

Remus eyed Sirius and said, "Voldemort got to them. Apparantly Peterworked for him and told him where to find them. Luckily though Harry survived. He's with Albus right now.

Jack confused said, "Hold on! Who's James and Peter? And what does this have to do with Daniel?"

Daniel sighed and with practiced ease pushed his feelings away. "James is, no was my brother. Peter was a friend of ours."

"You never mentioned them before? And why do they sound British?"

At Jack's last question, Remus and Sirius looked at Daniel with an incredulous expression.

"That's because they are British. I guess I better explain everything." He took a sip of water and continued. "I know you won't believe some things that I'm going to tell you, but please let me finish before you ask questions." Everybody nodded. "Okay. You see, the Jackson's weren't my real parents. I was adopted when I was born. My biological parents couldn't afford to look after both me and my brother. So I was put up for adoption. Then when the Jackson's died I was sent to foster families until I was eleven. At that point, I was offered a place at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore, picked me up from my foster family and I was able to go to Hogwarts early. I fell in love with it, from the very moment I saw it. It was like heaven to me. When we finally got to his office, he explained to me that I was adopted, and he offered to introduce me to my real parents. I immediately accepted. The Potter's then took me in, and I met James; my brother. James and I became really close, and spent every waking moment with each other. Over that summer, before I went to Hogwarts I learned that not only was James my brother, but my twin also. Needless to say, I was ecstatic to finally have a family and a brother. Once we got on the train, James introduced me to Sirius, who he had known for years. Then we met Remus and Peter. We all became fast friends and were sorted into the same house, when we reached Hogwarts. I went through school, and realized that I wanted to travel. James and Lily, who at the time was his girlfriend; got married and then moved into one of the Potter houses. He would have moved in with his parents, but they died, leaving everything with James and I. The Potter's are an old family and therefore, had many houses so James and Lily took one and I went traveling knowing that I had a home to go to when I came back. Well, eventually I came to America, got my Bachelors, then my masters, and finally several PHD's. I then got a job at a University. When Catherine offered me a job here, I was in the process of thinking about what I wanted to do. At the time, I was about to go and move into one of the Potter estate's. That obviously didn't happen, and then I came here and solved the puzzle and here I am."

Everyone was silent, processing the information. Daniel drank some water, trying to stop his hands from shaking. It had been hard talking about all of that. He still mourned both the Jackson's and The Potter's deaths. It was almost too much for him to handle, to find out that James was now dead too. A question from Jack brought Daniel out of his thoughts.

"So magic is real?"

Daniel smiled and nodded, knowing that Jack was having a hard time understanding that. He looked at Sam, who seemed to be having the same problem. Teal'c, on the other hand didn't look confused at all. He sent a questioning glance at him and Teal'c said, "Jaffa's too have magical powers; those who do are highly looked upon."

Daniel then remembered that Sirius and Remus had said that Harry had survived. He brought everyone out of their thoughts when he voiced his question. "So if Harry survived where is he?"

HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1HPSG1

Author's Note: I know that this chapter is not very exciting, but explanations were needed. I hope that everyone enjoyed it. I will not wait so long to update again. Next time we find out what is going to happen with Harry, and the Gamekeeper will be brought in. This chapter may not be very long, but I felt that this was a good stopping point. There will hopefully be more action in the next chapter, along with more Remus and Sirius. Any suggestions or feedback is welcome. Thanks. Please review! SpellMasters Out.


End file.
